coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1061 (17th March 1971)
Plot Betty, disappointed with the loss of the twins, is short with Maggie and Emily. Ena, Irma, Maggie and Emily worry that they haven't seen Minnie for several days but Hilda says her milk is being taken in. Emily calls and finds her in bed, saying she feels a bit under the weather with a cold. She refuses help lighting a fire and asks that Ena isn't told. Edith and Albert argue with Ken. He's asked what Val would have wanted and, tired of the interference, says that she wouldn't have wanted her mother to bring the twins up as they never saw eye-to-eye on anything. Nevertheless, he doesn't want her to leave. She is hurt by his words. Harold Dewhurst calls into the Rovers and tells Billy that the bowling club need Jack's trophy to bring in funds. Billy wonders how to prise it from Annie. Ena pushes Len for a job that she knows is going. Emily tells Ena about Minnie and asks her to call on her. Edith tells Betty she's staying on to help Margaret Lacey settle in. Ken introduces the lady in question to them. Minnie doesn't answer Ena's door-knock and Len helps her gain entry. Ena guesses the real reason why she is in bed and makes Minnie accept money from her to buy coal for the new fire until the next pension day. Edith sees that she can be of no further use and decides to leave, taking the 4.30pm train to Glasgow. She and Ken part on sad terms. Harold Dewhurst calls again at Billy's request. He tells him his idea to get round Annie. A delighted Minnie gets up and has tea with Ena, Emily and Albert. Len delivers her some coal and makes a fire up for her. Edith leaves, observed by the neighbours. Margaret is cold with Irma when she calls into the Corner Shop. Harold uses the approach Billy suggests and Annie gives the trophy to the club when she is told it will be named "The Jack Walker Memorial Cup". She also agrees to have dinner with Harold tomorrow night. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *Mrs. Tatlock - Clare Kelly *Harold Dewhurst - Stuart Saunders *Margaret Lacey - Josie Kidd Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway, landing and Minnie's bedroom *Corner Shop Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Knockout for Betty and Mrs Tatlock - and Annie is bowled over. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,800,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Irma Barlow: "I'll say summat for you, mam: there's not much goes on round 'ere that you don't know about first, well, not today like." Hilda Ogden: "Well, it's just a case of keeping yer eyes and ears open, that's all." Betty Turpin: "Not to mention yer gob." Category:1971 episodes